


太空肥皂剧

by Msanholic



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msanholic/pseuds/Msanholic
Summary: 超级英雄们将如何去爱，当爱使他们恐惧？
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 6





	太空肥皂剧

*有原创角色。

神速力给了巴里很多：他喜欢奔跑，喜欢被给予帮助别人的机会，更喜欢反派们来不及抵抗就被打倒的瞬间。他不那么喜欢的是被自己的速度分隔在另一个维度，和平的日子里时间漫长得让他无聊，可战争面前又总是不够。

相比之下，他反而从未细想过神速力带给他的自愈能力。原因很简单，闪电侠有一群能耐惊人的队友，超人用目光融化金属，神奇女侠空手拦下一辆坦克，火星猎人穿过土地在敌人背后出现，沙赞于雷霆中腾空而起，而蝙蝠侠……得了吧，蝙蝠侠无所不能。当然了，还有哈尔乔丹，宇宙中最强的武器的使用者，有人会说他的意志力比灯戒更强大。

他们当中从未有任何一个表现得像是肉体凡胎。

所以巴里止步于潜意识中知道制服底下的哈尔是个普通人，却从未认真思索这意味着什么：因为和绿灯侠能做到的事情相比，这实在微不足道。

直到某个恰巧没有世界需要拯救的冬日早晨，巴里做好了炒蛋，捧着咖啡在沙发边蹲下想把哈尔推醒，不经意间从他歪到一边的领口处瞥见一道深长的伤疤。

他抽了口气，马克杯从手中滑落，不得不沉入神速力才成功接住每滴咖啡。然后鉴于他已经因为这么可笑的事情在那儿了，巴里索性拉开哈尔的T恤仔细看了一眼。

他不幸猜中，那道疤痕的位置离心脏近得危险。它褪成白色、被掩埋在皮肤之下，边缘不太整齐，看上去已经有一点年纪，背后多半还有个哈尔乐于讲述的惊险故事。

但是哈尔不会和任何人讲他是如何受伤，他拒绝提起绿灯侠是个多么危险的职业，谈起那些战斗就好像它们不过是一场接一场欢快的宇宙大冒险。

巴里忽然感到焦虑。哈尔没有能抵挡子弹的皮肤，没有强大的自愈能力，最糟的是甚至没有最基本的安全意识。如果他在其他地方的战斗方式跟在地球上的差不多，巴里会很难想象这人到底是怎么作为一个绿灯活下来的。“英勇”和“莽撞”中间有条微妙的线，他很确定哈尔已经跨过去了；而“不怕死”和“不要命”中间那条呢？

巴里没有离开神速力，一口气灌下整杯咖啡，还是嘴里发苦。他不觉得、他也不相信，哈尔对生命能有那么漫不经心，或者说他此前从未发现哈尔牺牲自己的倾向格外需要担心。但是以防万一……巴里咬咬牙，忍着尴尬和心虚扒掉了哈尔的上衣。

明知不合适，他还是伸出手，用食指去描摹那道从颈部向下、直冲心脏的疤。更低些的位置上还有两道稍浅的和它并行，让这一幕越发凶险。那远不是哈尔身上唯一的伤痕，巴里颤抖着，手掌轻轻拢在他的腹部。那里起起伏伏，像纵横的河道，无声讲述着它们的主人永远不会开口的故事。

逻辑思维和想象力一同上线，巴里僵住，被迫同时面对一把很像帕蒂的声音对于失血量的精准测算，以及在脑海中重演、极为逼真的一种种“案发现场”。现在是真的有东西值得他担心了。

他默默地把哈尔的T恤套回去，自己退回了厨房里。一定有什么是他能做的，他必须得做些什么。这些年来，他怎么能还是这么天真？自愈能力让他忘了伤痕是什么，而绿灯侠强大的意志让他干脆忘了哈尔是人类。可他是。灯戒没法每一次都保护好他，他会受伤流血，如果不幸骨折要几个月才能好，会因为伤口感染这种可笑的小事而承受痛苦。

他忽然福至心灵地明白了超人为什么总爱顶着对方杀人的眼神告诫蝙蝠侠“你应该更加小心”。

但是连超人这么坚定勇敢的人都劝不动蝙蝠侠，巴里又哪来的自信能劝动至少同等固执的哈尔。

用神速力思考帮不上什么忙。咖啡喝完了，酒精对他不起作用，巴里再次在沙发边蹲下，一时间感慨莫名，几乎希望自己可以不去在意。

“它是从哪来的？”巴里把炒蛋递给哈尔，随口问了句。哈尔顺着他的目光低头看了眼衣服，有点困惑，“不是你自己从衣柜里拿给我的吗？”“我不是说那件蠢T恤！”巴里气急，盘子哐当一声落上餐桌，“我是说那个。”他冲着哈尔胸前比划出那道疤的形状。“啊？”哈尔又低头扫了一眼，“我没看到任何东西。”

跟你谈心怕是比跟蝙蝠侠谈心还要难。巴里强忍下骂脏字的冲动，像拔牙一样扯出他面对受害者家属的好脾气，“我刚才不小心看到了你的疤。”哈尔扯开自己的T恤领子往下扫了一眼，然后耸耸肩，“就这个？一个红灯的爪印而已，你干嘛表现得像世界末日一样。”“一个爪印。”巴里面无表情地看着他，“你自己听听。”

哈尔放下叉子，居然胆敢一脸关心，“发生了什么事，巴里？你今天状态不对。”“为什么你——”巴里深深吸了口气，“为什么你看不到这有多危险？哪怕侥幸没伤到心脏，颈动脉大出血几分钟内就能致死。”“哇哦，显然有些人在业余时间里好好上了解剖课。”“这不好笑，哈尔。”“你想让我怎么做呢，巴里？”哈尔摊手，“要是每次和人动手之前还得先考虑清楚危险程度，我就没法当绿灯侠了。”

巴里解释不了自己的焦躁，抓着桌边的手指上甚至闪现出电火花，“我不是在质疑你的人生选择，哈尔，我知道你有你必须做的事。只是问一句，你从来没想过自己离死亡有多近吗？”“我觉得你真正需要问的是，联盟里每个人都会受伤流血，为什么你就非得抓着我不放呢？”“因为你是我的朋友，因为你从来不担心自己。”“我有更重要的东西要担心。”

“那可不是什么好理由。”“巴里，绿灯侠是消耗品，你知道总有一天我的灯戒会去寻找新的主人。”“请别那么说，”巴里低头看桌子，声音很轻，“我宁可不要看到那一天，哈尔。”“看着我，小熊，”哈尔凑过来拍拍他的肩膀，“不用这么多愁善感，好吗？我们都很清楚自己选择的是怎样一条路。”

“错了，我不知道你选择的是怎样一条路，”巴里把他的手按下去，眼神灼灼，“每个人都有条界线，哈尔，即便是在我们这一行。也许我们的确会比其他人更频繁地把它往后推，因为你说的‘更重要的东西’，可是你？我有时候怀疑你根本就没有那条线。”“你不觉得那应该是我自己的选择吗？”哈尔神色温和，几乎带着遗憾。“可我——”要是哈尔肯和他结结实实吵一架倒好了。难道巴里能坚持说“这不仅仅是你的选择”吗？闪电侠并不比绿灯侠更经验丰富，他能用什么立场去尝试改变对方呢。

哈尔隔着桌子按住他的手臂，动作和眼神竟然无比真诚，“好了巴里，想点开心的事吧，我知道扇区边缘有家酒吧叫风眼的，酒保亲口保证他们的酒能喝醉创世星的新神族，我请客，要来吗？”巴里叹气，“大早上去酒吧？”“你不觉得今天看起来像是适合去酒吧的早上吗？”“好吧。但是别以为你能靠一次贿赂逃掉这个，哈尔。”“做梦都不敢想。”

酒醇厚而热烈，喝起来带着暖洋洋的烟熏味，然而哈尔选择这间酒吧多半另有目的：之前巴里可不知道震得地板发颤的吼叫声居然能被称为音乐。“就当你在听重金属！”哈尔在身边捂着耳朵朝他大喊。巴里咽下一句“我甚至都不喜欢摇滚”，扶着吧台站稳了，不禁深深折服于哈尔为了逃避一场对话能做到何种地步。他吸了吸鼻子，体内的化学家开始好奇空气中那股腻死人的甜味究竟是什么来头，不巧在他来得及提问之前哈尔的目光已经飘向酒吧另一头，“有个熟人，我去打个招呼。”当然他的“熟人”们无论出身哪座星球都会是些难得的美人，男女不论。巴里看着看着就不怎么开心，顶着外星酒保低吼般的抗议要了一杯又一杯。再一次的，他几乎——只是几乎，希望自己能够不在意。或者放低标准，能喝醉也好。

“像你这样的绅士可不该在这里独饮。”终于轮到一首对耳膜更仁慈的歌，金色短发的姑娘靠近他坐下，她有双锐利得反常的灰眼睛，紧身T恤的领口露出小巧的吊坠盒，及膝靴不由分说勾勒出一双长腿。巴里仿佛回到了地球上，眯起眼睛在昏暗的灯光下努力分辨，“你是人类吗？”女孩笑笑，纤长的手指在桌上敲了敲，“要是我说不是，你会介意吗？”巴里打量她，隐约感到熟悉，“不，我想不会。”

“我猜也是，”她瞧了眼巴里的杯子，“我能不能——？”“请便。”她没有喝，端起来嗅了嗅，卵石状的冰块叮当作响，“河滩琥珀，风眼特调版。这么烈的酒，你有什么伤心事吗，sunshine?”“也许我只是在欣赏威士忌。”“欣赏威士忌的人才不会是你这种泄愤式的喝法。”巴里自嘲地一笑，朝她摊开双手，“你说对了。那又如何？我怀念能喝醉的日子。”“嗯哼。最近在戒酒吗？”“不，”巴里叹息，“更像是在戒别的，如果你非要问的话。”

女孩点点头，“我懂。棕色头发，喜欢飞行，烈酒般的性格，朋友和敌人同样遍布全宇宙，即便你知道他对你没好处还是戒不掉 ，听起来是不是挺熟悉？”巴里愣了一下，“听起来你比我更了解他。”“别想太多，甜心。我只是和其他人一样，碰巧听过哈尔乔丹的大名。”她碰了碰胸前的吊坠盒，一丝绿光转瞬即逝，巴里惊愕地从酒杯中抬起头，“你是个绿灯侠？”“2819扇区，德莱娜奥佩礼为您效劳。”“巴里艾伦，”巴里和她握手，她的手很坚定，“来找哈尔的吗？我刚刚还看到他。”

“只是来喝一杯。”她抬手示意酒保，一句简短的外星语换来杯同样的威士忌，巴里挑眉，“有什么伤心事吗？”“哈。你要问哪一件呢？”德莱娜喝了口酒，眼神飘远了，“不如就从‘这原本是我爱人的灯戒’开始？”巴里愣住，一阵颇有既视感的刺痛击中了他，“我很抱歉。但我想他会为你骄傲。”“我才不想他为我骄傲，我想他活着。知道最讽刺的是什么吗？爱人死在你怀里，而他的戒指非要坚持说你有克服恐惧的强大意志，哪怕你已经哭得不成人形，只会咬着牙说滚开。”

“而你最后仍然选择了戴上灯戒，也许这证明了你比自己愿意承认的更加勇敢。”“谈不上勇敢，我只是非得去看看他愿意为之付出生命的东西。”“而你看到了什么呢？”“当一个绿灯侠，一腔孤勇拯救世界？这种事通常挺值的。在幸运的日子里我甚至能救下所有人，那就更值得了。”“恕我冒犯，那么在不幸的日子里呢？”“我们总是还有威士忌，不是吗？我想哈尔对此也深有体会。”她一饮而尽。

“德莱娜。”他的语气太像警告，巴里转头，哈尔换上了绿灯制服，交叉双臂站在阴影里，全身上下都辐射出不满。“哈尔，好久不见。”“为什么你们不等到我在场的时候再来讨论我呢？”巴里想道歉，德莱娜站起身，抬手阻止他说话，“放宽心，哈尔，我可不觉得能把他从你身边偷走。”“那就不要表现得好像你正有这个打算。”“不如你也不要把自己的安全感缺失赖在我头上如何？”“第一，我们能装作一秒的正常人，坐下好好聊吗？第二，我从一开始也不是‘你的’，哈尔，别这么戏剧化。”

哈尔无视了他，把目光投向德莱娜，“如果你像其他人一样把灯戒戴在手上，就会发现托马雷在2813扇区撞上了一群星际海盗，他在找我们。”“你今天脾气是不是太坏了点——嗯哼。”巴里换上闪电侠的制服，笑容紧张，德莱娜赞赏的眼神弄得哈尔浑身发毛。“我想你们或许用得上一个神速者？”哈尔翻了个白眼，”“不，想都别想。”“为什么不行？海盗们意味着有飞船，意味着有能跑的地方，而且我也想看看你愿意为之而死的东西。”德莱娜大笑，“带上他，哈尔，不然我会。”

哈尔原本只想替巴里看着他的背后，跟着就发觉神速者并不需要担心，却已经很难把目光从他身上挪开。要是你在他们认识之前告诉哈尔有一天他会觉得某个人战斗的方式很美，他必然会劝你去医院看一下眼科。不幸今天巴里总爱出现在他的视野边缘，你看不清神速者的行动，却一定会意识到他让战斗显得愉快又轻而易举。直到巴里天才地占领了旗舰开始为他们提供急需的火力掩护，中途甚至不忘停下来敲敲舷窗作为致意，哈尔终于没忍住露出一个微笑。他见过无数王朝的更迭与恒星的坍缩，却从未见过第二个像巴里的人，承受过所有苦难与伤害，依然蓬勃如一棵春天的树。

这就是为什么他把自己陷入了这种境地。击中他背后的是离子炮（至少那种撕裂感很熟悉），除了丢人还不算糟糕。糟糕的是当那个海盗驾着摩托艇折回来完成他未竟的事业时，哈尔还昏昏沉沉漂浮在空中，模糊的意识无法为他具象出一面合格的盾牌。托马雷在战场的另一边被缠住了，德莱娜的巨剑尚且来不及斩下，他抬起右臂，顶着头痛从疲倦的脑海里搜刮最后一丝意志……面前的摩托艇被轰飞了。

爆炸的余波将他推向太空深处，哈尔具象出勾向飞船的锁链，锁环飘忽不定、最终失了准头。两条机械臂从背后靠近，几乎是温柔地把他拦腰接住。“你觉得你在干什么？”哈尔透过舷窗看到神速者一个急停，声音听起来相当认真，“我在确保你不要死掉。”“是啊，多谢了，现在放开我。”联盟的通讯器里传来一声短促的笑，“我知道你的，GL, 哪怕还能弄出来一把指甲剪你早就跑了。”一道光线灵巧地绕过他击退背后的敌人，机械臂匀速收缩，把他送向旗舰，哈尔眯起眼睛，强打精神挺直背，右手握成拳举到自己眼前，“我当然能。”

灯戒象征性地给了他一缕烟，不知道是打算哄骗谁。哈尔气急，用力砸向困住他的合金，“放我走！”“抱歉，我不能。”舱门在他面前缓缓开启，灯光无比晃眼。“你他妈的到底有什么问题？”减压完成，机械臂松开，哈尔狼狈地摔在地上。通向主甲板的门打开了，神速者把手递给他，“恐怕你今天得跟我出地面任务了，飞行员先生。”

哈尔哼了一声，扶着墙撑起来，声音嘶哑，“让我回去。”巴里迟疑了，“你脸上有，呃。”哈尔漠然地蹭到一手鼻血，“他们需要我。”他推开巴里，跌跌撞撞跑到舷窗旁，战况激烈，托马雷和德莱娜应付得不无勉强，哈尔咬牙亮起灯戒。飞船猛然被击中，震动着倾向一边，巴里把他按进椅子里扣上安全带，匆匆跑向主舵，“见鬼，他们要弃船了，我得找到这玩意儿的动力装置，希望它还没完全报废——”“就算是‘这玩意儿’也得有个引擎室。”“哈尔？！”他慢了一秒钟，哈尔留下个胜利的微笑，消失在电梯里。

他还可以追上去，不用一秒钟他就能把哈尔弄出来，无数个方程式从他脑海中跑过，巴里可以肯定那地方不安全。又一波攻击，巴里抓稳了操作台……可是他的确需要引擎持续工作，好为剩下的人吸引火力。巴里闭上眼睛，重新装好了武器舱，再睁开眼的又是一个战士。

如果有任何人注意到巴里泄愤般把操作台敲得冒烟，他们也明智地保持了沉默。旗舰在坠入大气层之前多撑了二十分钟，足够巴里结束一场战斗还绰绰有余。舰桥上已经无法落脚了，他震动穿过电梯井，在底层甲板的绿光中找到一个虚弱的哈尔。巴里蹲下来擦掉他前额的灰色黏液，对着底下的伤口皱眉，“你需要去医院。”哈尔笑笑，“只是个坏脾气的生物引擎，我已经说服它重新工作了。”

眼见绿色的笼子成功困住了那头连着缆线的怪兽，巴里在嘶吼声中迅速带他离开引擎室，“要是你知道斯波克隔着玻璃和柯克诀别的场景给我留下过多大的心理阴影——”“抱歉，舰长先生，你是赶来见我最后一面的吗？因为我好像看到托马雷在外面成功地接住了‘这玩意儿’。”“这不好笑。”哈尔靠在他身上戳了戳他的胸膛，“好了，巴里，别像个鸡妈妈似的，我还没追究你把我从战场上偷走的事呢。”“你是说我就该看着你掉下去变成一团永恒的太空垃圾。”“我是说你该把我的战斗留给我。”

巴里深吸一口气，在警报声中抱着他绕过满地残骸。“谁说这就非得是‘你的’战斗？”“以防你忘了，我是个绿灯侠，这里是太空。”巴里看了他一眼，心跳错了几拍，只有强行镇定，“为什么你变成了灰色？”哈尔迟钝地眨了眨眼睛，取掉灯戒扫了眼自己的手，“真恶心。”“好好戴着你的戒指，哈尔，我们就快到出口了——”戒指滚落在地上，哈尔干脆利落地昏了过去。

他们又回到了风眼，灯光摇晃，巴里对着老旧的桌面傻笑，“我喜欢这个地方。”你醉了，”哈尔听到自己无奈地宣布，“我们走吧。”“才不要。”巴里抬起头望着他，突然来了兴趣，“你穿这身真好看。”哈尔失笑，“这是你的衬衣，忘记了？”“我穿的时候可没有……”巴里摸了摸他衬衣上紧绷的第三颗扣子，哈尔在梦里也感到心脏像一只蜂鸟那样鼓动起来，“这么性感。”

巴里歪着头靠在他肩膀上，呼吸擦过他的耳廓，哈尔低喘一声，“不是在这儿，巴里。”“没关系，你可以带我去世界上任何一个地方。”巴里含糊地嘟囔，吻上他的脖子，一只手拽起了他衬衫的下摆。“至少我知道再也不带你来这家酒吧了。”哈尔捉住手腕把他挡开，半拖半抱着他往外走，耳边一片欢快的口哨声。

他们飞过一处壮美的星云，巴里还是挂在他身上，酒精让他眼神迷离又脸色绯红，哈尔不得不一次次把他推开，为自己的意志力可悲地感到骄傲。“你究竟在怕什么呢？”巴里似乎醒了，他的笑有点感伤。哈尔张嘴想说什么，想要否认什么，忽然脚下一空。群星从他们身边疾驰而过，他伸出手想接住巴里，手上却没有灯戒的影子。他扑了个空，巴里跟海盗船一起坠入大气层。

他又一次变回了那个无助的孩子，眼睁睁看着马丁乔丹从天空中落下，熊熊大火中再也没人从那架飞机里走出来。

哈尔就这样被困在地面上，目睹他爱的人在天空中死去。他飞不起来，救不了他们。

“听起来不是什么美梦。”“巴里？你在哪儿？”一阵剧烈的头痛，眼前白光刺目，他喘不过气，但是哈尔能撑过去，他只是得确认——他必须亲眼看到——“我在这里。”在他能看清楚之前，有人先握住了他的手。巴里在他身边，他在欧阿的医疗室。“你没事？我刚刚以为——”巴里担忧的脸在他眼前逐渐聚焦，他没穿制服却谨慎地戴着头罩，疲惫的蓝眼睛仍然美丽。头痛渐渐平息，那是场梦。“他们说这是毒液的副作用。你感觉怎么样，哈尔？”“我……我找到了那条线。”哈尔用力看着巴里的眼睛。巴里柔和地笑笑，“用了一整晚的噩梦？老天，我希望它值得。”“你不想知道答案吗？”“如果你真的准备好了。”

“我曾经以为如果我学会飞行，就不会再次梦到马丁的飞机坠毁在眼前；我以为如果我成为绿灯侠，就能拯救所有人。我以为事情的症结在于我必须去改变这一切。现在我明白了我不能，而即使不能，我也必须去尝试。在梦里你问我害怕什么，巴里。我害怕眼睁睁看着你们掉下去，那就是我画下的线。”

“那么你同样也该明白没有人想看着你掉下去。我理解你的恐惧，哈尔，但愿你也能理解我的。”哈尔犹豫了一下，“我很抱歉。”巴里把手抽出去，“已经过去了。基本上事情是这样：我们可爱的‘生物引擎’在飞船被击中的时候失去了它的能量来源，几分钟后你刚好出现在引擎室，于是它把吸盘挂在了你身上，而作为一个了不起的绿灯侠你牺牲自己的意志力用灯戒为它供能长达二十分钟之久，直到那场战斗结束。海盗们都被关好了，没有人死，大体上是皆大欢喜的结局，现在你可以睡了。”

哈尔从他话里听出讽刺，耸耸肩没敢深究，“那你还在烦恼些什么？”“我？”巴里从他床头站起来，“想听实话吗？我以为你要更擅长自己的工作一点，不会被一个排不上号的海盗打得措手不及。”“没什么大不了的，我只是分心了。”“你分心了？”巴里气得想笑，“被什么？怎么可能？你都当了半辈子绿灯侠了。”“呃。”哈尔转开眼睛，突然显得极为心虚，猛地抬起手想捂住脸却没留神扯掉了手腕上的贴片，一时间房间里的仪器吵作一团。

巴里像圣人一样忍耐着，把他的手从脸上扒下来，贴片安回去，暂时按停了医疗仪器的警报，安抚过急匆匆赶来的护士，背着手在哈尔床前站定，“现在你可以开始解释了。”哈尔不想解释，他只想就此消失。要是一切能像梦里那么简单——不过等等，谁说一定不行呢？他很确定巴里爱他，不论是不是他期盼的那种爱。“你真的觉得我穿你的衬衣很性感吗？”“我觉得什么？！”巴里慌了，语调直接升了一个八度，他红着脸往后退，被自己绊倒，一屁股坐在隔壁的床上。

看上去有希望。哈尔值得称道地靠自己坐起来，转头朝巴里露出他战无不胜的微笑，“不知道你有没有想过，亲爱的巴里，你担心我才不是因为你声称的原因？”巴里努力平稳语调，“你在暗示什么？”“好好想想吧，联盟里的每个人都是你的朋友，但是你会临时起意跑到他们的战场上去干涉他们的战斗吗？为什么只有我是不同的？”“你昏迷了五天，哈尔，”巴里突然开口，“欧阿有个了不起的医疗部门，连他们都说毒液对人类的影响完全是未知数，你不一定能醒过来。”

哈尔愣住，着手理解这段话。巴里在地球上有份稳定的工作，他迟迟地记起来，联盟的通讯器无法跨越欧阿和地球的距离，失联太久的法证官会被宣告失踪，有很多人要为他担忧，他原本可以——他原本应该回去的。“我很抱歉。但你不是非得留在这里。”“不见得。猜猜是谁为了研制解毒剂取到了那只生物的毒液？在其他人都没法接近它而不被毒打一顿的时候？”“我想有关我们用得上一个神速者你究竟还是没说错。”巴里翻了个白眼，“我不需要你的感激，哈尔，天知道我们拯救彼此的小命有多少回了。”“那么用一个吻来支付怎么样？”

有那么一瞬间巴里看起来正在认真考虑从这里跑回地球。然后它过去了，巴里挪到哈尔床边坐下，无可奈何地摇头，“为什么我有种感觉这仍然是一次贿赂？”“因为这仍然是一次贿赂。”巴里扶额，赶在哈尔来得及做什么之前吻过他的脸颊又退回来。哈尔瞪他，“这是作弊。”“看看我们现在成了怎样道德沦丧的一对啊。呃，我是说，一对搭档。”哈尔笑出声，“你知道‘搭档’基本上就只是基佬版的‘男友’吧？”“所以你是认真的，”巴里拿拳头撑着下巴，“不知道你有没有想过，亲爱的哈尔，这么做什么问题都解决不了，只是给我们带来了一堆新的问题？”“担心太多容易老哦。”

“跟你混了这么久我大概快八十了。”“我会何等荣幸啊，要是八十岁的巴里艾伦仍然愿意跟我混在一起，”哈尔向他伸出手，贴片被彻底扯掉了，“你愿意吗？”巴里张了张嘴又合上，深吸了一口气，“为什么你能把所有事都说得轻描淡写？”“因为你已经操心得足够两人份了，”哈尔诚实地说，语气里并没有不赞成，“巴里，我愿意为了所有人往前冲，可我只愿意为了你往后退一步。如果你那么在意那条线，我不知道，可能你是对的，我一直活得像没有明天一样不是件好事。但是那不重要，谁能说得准呢，也许我真的不会有，也许联盟的哪个反派突然开窍，世界末日下一秒就来。可即便如此，巴仔，即便如此，每一个我有的明天里，我都希望你在。”

巴里哽住，没憋住一句“见鬼的那条线”，在哈尔能做出反应之前摘掉头罩，猛地吻上他。哈尔回吻，手指陷入他乱蓬蓬的金发，耐心哄劝他的小心翼翼，在他忽然撤开时高声叹气。“你才刚刚醒来，天才。”巴里捏了捏他的肩膀，哈尔发觉关系的改变对他们的肢体语言毫无影响，也许他爱上巴里远比自己想象得早。“你要回地球了吗？”“看看现在是谁在担心太多，”巴里取笑他，弯起眼睛让人难以生气，“我拜托约翰帮我请假了，他刚好路过。”“你的意思是你让一个公开身份的绿灯侠帮你在你的普通人岗位上请假？”巴里耸肩，“我相信他会找到办法的。”“你也真敢想敢做。”

巴里微笑，“拜我的搭档所赐，人们总说他英勇无畏。”“得了吧。”哈尔揉着脸，忽然停住了，指腹经过一道疤痕。“老天，我的发际线要永久性地后退一厘米了。”巴里动了动，终于没忍住抬起手，拇指从那道圆形的伤疤上滑过，“从好的方面看，它长得像朵太阳花。”“理智一些的人通常叫它吸盘，巴里。”“谁能说我理智呢，哈尔，”巴里凑过去吻了他的前额，“我抱怨了这么多，最后还是爱上了你。”

END

德莱娜的名字来自dilemma/困境这个词。


End file.
